deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs Dracula
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- |-|Gogeta46power= Drac vs Ganon Gog (2).png|Gogeta46power V.1 Old Good Mans (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Dracula VS Ganon V2.PNG|Sharaku Jr. Ganon vs Dracula.png|The Saints Jigglypuff WhatIt'sADoryah¿.png|Jioto576 Dragmire vs Vlad.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Ganondorf vs Dracula ZDogg.png|ZDogg667 What-if Death Battle Ganondorf vs. Dracula.jpg|Venage237 Screenshot (173).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description The Legend of Zelda vs Castlevania, which one of these two dark lords will take it in a one on one fight to the death! Interlude Gogeta: Darkness, it takes many forms, and only the truest badasses can be the lords of it. Nina: And to be one you must have a sick castle! Gogeta: Ganondorf, the desert born terror of Hyrule. '' Begin Ganon.gif '' Nina: And Dracula, the demon lord of Castlevania. ' Begin Dracula.gif ' Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Ganondorf Gogeta: The Gerudo Wasteland! A desert with sand...sand...and hey look! More sand...yeah this place is fucking boring. However, even with it being boring, it housed one of the greatest terrors that Hyrule had to offer, the king of the shadows, Ganon! Nina: However he was not always the master of all evil, I mean he did actually have a life beforehand. However....not much is known about that. All we do really know is that Ganondorf is actually the reincarnation of a monster named Demise..who is the root of all evil, what a fucking shocker with a name like that. Gogeta: It was pretty much predetermined that Ganondorf was gonna be kind of a prick, like, a big fucking prick. He is the root of all evil reincarnated after all. Hell, he was pretty special right when he was born, he was the sole male of the Gerudo tribe he was in, meaning they pretty much had to make him the king of the land. '' '''Nina: So he was the reincarnation of evil AND he was made a king. Fuck it seems like his life was already set...but no, Ganondorf wanted more than all of the money he can ever have, no, his ambition took him far away from his hot homeland in order to find a power source that was suitable for his overwhelming magic.' Gogeta: He, of course, wanted the full Triforce, with his power would pretty much be immeasurable, and there would be nothing in the world that could stop him. With the magic taught to him by Koume and Kotake, he was a force to be reckoned with already, he was a master of magic! Nina: This magic includes the ability of standard dark magic to increase his striking power, the ability to shoot energy from his hand to create the most insane game of ping pong you'll ever see, and even curses ton kill people from the inside-out. Gogeta: This man can even control several elements throughout his life, such as fire, ice, electricity, if it is an element that exists, then it probably can be controlled by this powerful sorcerer. He can even make an entire army of undead to aid him in combat, or oh I dunno, how about just a powerful clone of himself when he is bored of fighting himself. Nina: Fuck, he can even fly and teleport. Really good for when a little elf boy in a tunic comes around to try to ruin your plans for world conquest you can deny his one means of hurting you fully, y'know, the sword. However, Ganondorf still lost so I don't know what is real anymore. Gogeta: Ganondorf has the ability to control and even create illusions, such as creating constructs to fool his opponents or even create illusions of himself to fool. These illusions of himself can even fight back so I guess that is more duplication than anything else but hey, who is counting. Nina: He can control the minds of anyone he chooses in order to fight on his side, such as the soldiers of Hyrule Castle. Say if he does not even want to fight you, he can pull a straight-up bitch move and just seal you away, never to be seen from again...at least until they are released from the prison he has designed for them. Gogeta: Ganondorf doesn't even need simple magic in order to defeat you, he is a master when it comes to both hand to hand combat and even sword combat, and for a sword....yeah it's quite big. What is even more badass is how he can dual wield two giant swords and swing them around with absolute ease...yeah what the hell is wrong with him? Nina: Even being this powerful, this is nowhere near his limit when it comes to his full potential. Remember the triforce of that he sought after, well he succeeded in getting it. However, both the Triforce of courage and the triforce of wisdom just did not let him really use it for...reasons. Probably worth or some arbitrary shit. Gogeta: Not that is mattered too much, he got arguably the best one of the three, the Triforce of Power! With a name like that, I wonder what it does to him, it totally does not increase his already insane power to yet another insane degree. Nina: First above all else this made Ganondorf pretty much immortal. He could live as long as he wants. It is also really hard to kill him through any conventional means normally, and of course, Ganondorf has the ability of regeneration. He can be reduced to a damn soul but he is able to just reform his body because of reasons. Gogeta: Good luck even hurting his soul, with it his soul has special protection against any sort of magic that would attack it. Fuck this guy with the Triforce of Power resists time stop for a long period of time like he can break out of it after a while. Nina: However the most obvious thing that this third of the triforce does is quite simple. It turns Ganondorf into a giant pig demon and grants him enhanced strength, speed, durability, y'know the simple shit. However at this point, he is simply Ganon and not Ganondorf, it's easier this way. Gogeta: With all of this magic at this disposal, he seems like one of the most unbeatable people ever, however, he is quite simply not that. One of his most iconic weaknesses is that any sort of holy weaponry would hurt him a lot, while normal weapons will hurt a lot, the holy weapons are the especially painful hits. Nina: Like most evil villains, Ganondorf is overconfident in his ability, and will often misjudge his opponent, even when they are beating him in a fight, goddamn how does one even do that? Gogeta: However, even though holy weapons and overconfidence are definitely bad weaknesses to have. is that really an issue when you are just quite simply that powerful? Dracula Gogeta: Mathias Cronqvist! A knight whose skill was something to simply behold. One of the smartest men around and skill only rivaled by his best friend, Leon Belmont...by the way be prepared to see the name "Belmont" a lot because..yeah they are not going away anytime soon. Battle Analysis |-| Bob6114= Drac vs Ganon Gog (2).png|Gogeta46power V.1 Old Good Mans (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Dracula VS Ganon V2.PNG|Sharaku Jr. Ganon vs Dracula.png|The Saints Jigglypuff WhatIt'sADoryah¿.png|Jioto576 Dragmire vs Vlad.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Ganondorf vs Dracula ZDogg.png|ZDogg667 What-if Death Battle Ganondorf vs. Dracula.jpg|Venage237 Ganon vs Dracula.PNG|GameboyAdv Death battle Thumbnail Version 3 - Ganondorf VS Dracula.png|Ancient-One-And-Only 16DC1C11-246F-4350-BD2A-9DBBC0B50EB6.jpeg|CurlyB987 Screenshot (173).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Which two dark lords that have dark powers will win? Interlude Wiz: Dark lords can rule the kingdom and destroy people around them. Boomstick: They also can take many forms, that what darkness are... Wiz: Ganondorf, the nemesis of Link. Boomstick: And Dracula, the Vampire lord of Castlevania. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Ganondorf Wiz: Similar to Mario and Bowser, Ganondorf can kidnap and Link save the princess by stopping him. Boomstick: He was born to the Gerudo Tribe of the Dessert, you know what weird? The Gerudo are all ladies and Ganondorf was the only first male who was born, does that mean he will get every girls? Wiz: Ganondorf has a nemesis called Link, who save Princess Zelda from Ganondorf. Boomstick: That's really is similar to Mario. Wiz: He wanted the Full Triforce, with his power would be immeasurable and there would be nothing that could stop him. Boomstick: With this magic taught him to Kotake and Koume, he was like a master of magic! That magic he have includes the ability of standard dark magic to increase his power. Oh yeah, also he can become a pig too. Wiz: Without the Triforce of Power in his possession, Ganondorf is one of the most powerful fighters in Hyrulian history. Boomstick: As you know, he's master with a blade, sometimes two. Wiz: He was really strong, but he have a weakness. He can be killed by holy weapons. Boomstick: He can even control several elements throughout his life such as ice, fire, and electricity. He also have the ability to shoot energy from his hand. Wiz: Ganondorf has the ability to create or control illusions, such as creating it to fool his opponent. Boomstick: He can even fly and teleport too! Wiz: He can use his dark magic to enhance his physical strikes. Boomstick: That can make him badass, or is he already a badass? Wiz: He's also tough to kill, thanks to his part of the Triforce, he's almost indestructible. But most weapons can harm him, like I mentioned before he can be put down by holy weapons such as Light Arrows or Master Sword. Boomstick: He once survived being crushed within his own castle! Just like Bowser! Wiz: He later withstood exploding castle too, which was a different castle. Boomstick: Wow, he really is a tough guy isn't he? Ganondorf: You cannot defeat me with a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil, what you hold is useless. Dracula Wiz: In the world of Castlevania, the universe is governed by opposing forces, order and chaos. Boomstick: In the 11th century, a man named Mathias Cronqvis was the mastermind of a company of Knights, alongside with his best friend Leon Belmont. His wife Elizabeth died from a illness, then he became an immortal vampire! Wiz: Thanks to the powers of the Crimson Stone. With his dark powers, he built an army of creatures and his fortress, Castlevania. Boomstick: Mathias' grief was intense, he swore Vengeance on God himself! Wiz: Well to achieve his vengeance that he swore, he sought the powers of God's polar opposite, chaos. Boomstick: No matter how many times the famous vampire slayers, Belmonts, kill him, he keeps coming back. He sound like Doomsday if I'm being honest. Wiz: Dracula can shapeshift to his black heart's desire, like into a swarm of bats and a wolf. Boomstick: He's a master sorcerer too! He was able to summon fireballs, acid blood rain, and meteors from the sky. Wiz: He's tough enough to survive a lightning strike and get blasted by an meteor. Boomstick: That castle Dracula own is weigh like around 2 million tons, that's insane! Also Dracula can regenerate his body from decapitation and even a mess of blood. Wiz: He is immune to sunlight due to his Crimson stone, so basically that means he's not like all of vampires. Boomstick: Well, there are like a lot version of Dracula. Wiz: He have a power of Dominance, that is the ability to absorb and control the souls of creatures that he kills. The Soul Steal attack is very closely related to this ability, expect that it involved killing the victims by just stealing its soul instead of stealing its soul after killing it. Boomstick: He also destroyed the town of Aljiba, create a black hole, made a massive explosion from space, battled Maria Renard and the Belmonts. This guy is really awesome. Wiz: Dracula's influence and power would truly never end. Boomstick: He's one of a stronger vampire lord I've ever seen! Dracula: Enough of your nonsense! Away with your humanity! Stay with me as Prince of all the world! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Ganondorf Dracula Draw Death Battle Ganondorf was with his army, he went to Dracula's castle. he walk through a door and punches down, he went inside and see Dracula sitting in his throne. He was drinking his glass of red wine. Ganondorf: You are now lost, no man like you can challenge me... Dracula: But what is a man? A miserable pile of secrets! Dracula throws his glass, he stand up and chuckles. Dracula: You've brought your army? Such a shame... Dracula teleports behind Ganondorf's army, killing some of them, Ganondorf turn around and pull out his sword. Ganondorf swings his sword at Dracula but Dracula dodges and punches Ganondorf, Ganondorf uppercuts and kicks Dracula. Ganondorf's army charges at Dracula, Dracula turns into a swarm of bats. As the swarm ascends to the top of the room and turn back into vampire's full body, he smiles as he shoot a blast of magic energy at Ganondorf which fired him away. Ganondorf's army was killed, Ganondorf groans and stand up. Ganondorf: That was impressive, vampire. But you'll die. Ganondorf didn't notice that Medusa Heads was coming from behind, few of Medusa Heads hits Ganondorf then Ganondorf pull out his sword and cuts couple of them. Dracula punches Ganondorf, which make Ganondorf angry, he strikes with a Warlock Punch at Dracula's face. Dracula teleports from behind and hits Ganondorf's back, he then lift Ganondorf by the neck. Ganondorf manages to calls upon Triforce of Power to blow Dracula away, Ganondorf teleports behind Dracula and punches him. Ganondorf then slam Dracula into ground, Dracula quickly teleport, Ganondorf notices Dracula was behind him. He swings his sword and cut Dracula's head off, Ganondorf chuckles. Ganondorf: Doriyah. Ganondorf turn around and walk away, he thought it was over... Dracula's monster form bursts out of his body, Ganondorf turn around and was surprised, Dracula roars at Ganondorf. Before Ganondorf could do something, Dracula grabs Ganondorf's leg and slamming him into ground multiple times. Ganondorf slashes Dracula a little, Dracula throws Ganondorf like a ragdoll. Ganondorf was beginning to grow, he become a giant pig, the dark beast. Ganondorf: Behold true power! Both combatants roars and charges at each other. Ganondorf slashes Dracula multiple times, Ganondorf then punches and slashes Dracula and Dracula tries to bite Ganondorf but missed. Ganondorf headbutts Dracula and slam him into wall. Ganondorf: You are done, vampire! Now prepare to die! Dracula: I am no simple vampire... After he said that, he begins to charging up a devastating magical attack called The Demonic Megiddo. Dracula: I... Am... A God! Dracula unleashes the Demonic Megiddo at Ganondorf, Ganondorf tries to fight back with the Triforce of Power but it wasn't enough. Ganondorf was overwhelmed and a castle was exploded, Ganondorf was in his normal form but was weakened. He continues to stand up slowly, and Dracula threats Ganondorf. Dracula: You were wrong, pig... I can challenge you and your pathetic power, but I'm not a man, I'm a God... Ganondorf tries to charge at Dracula but Dracula grabs Ganondorf by the head, Dracula then grabs him by chest. Dracula rips Ganondorf's head off, he continues to drink Ganondorf's blood. Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch, that was little brutal. Wiz: Both Ganondorf and Dracula show similar reaction speeds. But Dracula did have a extra magic powers that Ganondorf never have against it. Boomstick: Also, Ganondorf survived an explosion about 2 kilotons of TNT while Dracula survived an meteor, based on its size and speed of ablation, it must have struck with an energy equivalent to two megatons of TNT! That is like 1000 times durable than Ganondorf's current Durability. Wiz: Considering Dracula's absurd regenerative ability, it would take more than just holy weapon to finish him off, while Ganondorf can be put down by getting attack by holy weapons. Boomstick: Dracula also wielded a holy weapon that took advantage of Ganondorf's weakness in the form of Demonic Migiddo. Wiz: Triforce of Powers has been overpowered before, so Dracula just have to keep him up. Boomstick: Dracula's regeneration was a little tough for Ganondorf. Wiz: However, if you think it was a close battle, no it wasn't. Advantages: Dracula winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * More magic powers * Experience Disadvantages: Ganondorf loser * Stronger * Faster * Smarter * Experience * Can be killed by holy weapons * Durable Boomstick: Looks like Dracula is enjoying bacon's blood! Sorry, that was a bad pun. Wiz: The winner is Dracula! Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Nintendo vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Legend of Zelda vs Castlevania themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 6